The Revenge
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: They betrayed him, but had no idea he knew, now three years later he's about to seek his revenge against them. Slight shounen ai. And crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: **__I've been reading allot of different version of Seigaku betrays Ryoma and despite all my love for Seigaku, I decided I wanted to try my hand in writing something like it, though I doubt I'd be able to turn the entire team against Ryoma.  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or Naruto, though I own the plot, my OC's and anything else that isn't cannon and that's about it.  
_

_**Pairing: **ItaNaru, ?/Ryoma ... I'm not sure who I'll have with Ryoma, could be someone from Rikkaidai, (Yukimura, Marui or Niou) Hyotei, (Oshitari, Ohtori or Jiroh) someone from Naruto, or even someone completely different. I have someone in mind, but I have yet to find a way to bring him into the story, so until I do, he'll remain a mystery, and yes this guy is cannon.  
_

* * *

"You must be tired after such a long match, eh Echizen!" Momo exclaimed grabbing the younger boy in a headlock, "You should go home and get some rest, you should. I'm sure Oishi-fukubuchou and buchou won't mind making the celebratory party tomorrow, ne buchou?"

Tezuka shook his head, "Of course not." the brunet adjusted his spectacle, glancing at the first year, "You really should go and get some rest Echizen and don't worry about the party, we'll call you tomorrow and let you know what time you should meet us at Kawamura's."

Though put out by the change of events, Ryoma couldn't disagree with the claim, he was a bit tired and sleeping did sound like a good idea, "Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow then." he replied, shouldering his tennis bag, turning he was about to leave when three people appeared behind him.

"Hello Echizen-kun." Yukimura greeted with a smile, "Do you mind if we walk with you? I wanted to ask you something." Not seeing any harm, boy wonder shook his head, waving towards his friend the quartet, consisting of the prince, the child of God, the emperor and the devil headed towards the doors. "That was an interesting match wasn't it? You're quite talented for one so young, and I wanted to ask you about joining Rikkai next year to help Kirihara run the school." the blunet smiled.

Kirihara crossed his arms and pouted, "I don't need help with the school, Yuki-buchou especially not from a chibi." the petulant reply earned him a sharp look from Sanada, who reprimanded the boy for his words, "Whatever." the seaweed headed male replied, green eyes close and nose stuck up into the air.

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "I'm fine at Seigaku though." he replied, adjusting his bag.

Sanada nodded his head, "It's always good to keep your options open." the emperor was about to continue with his speech when a startle sound caused the group to glance towards Kirihara, "What is it Akaya?"

"I forgot my bag in the locker room!" the second year cried out causing both Sanada and Yukimura to frown at the boy. Kirihara could be so forgetful at times that the team tended to worry allot about him, to the point they would worry about the kid losing his head if it wasn't attached to his body. "Can someone come with me to get it?" he turned hopeful eyes upon his captain, who just smiled.

Ryoma murmured something beneath his breath, "I guess I'll go with you. There was something I needed to ask buchou and the others anyways so while you get your bag, I'll go and speak to them." the rookie stated pivoting on his feet and leading the older male towards the stadium once more, much to Kirihara's appreciation.

Yukimura chuckled, "Boy-a sure is nice, isn't he Gen? He didn't need to make up an excuse to go with Aka-chan, I'm sure you would've caved eventually and gone back with him." Sanada crossed his arms and nodded his head. It was true, for all of his apathetic and indifferent attitude, Echizen Ryoma was very kind where it mattered most.

"Hey thanks for coming with me Echizen." Kirihara grinned as they reached the entrance, both stopped upon hearing talking, wondering what was going on. "Looks like your team is still talking, you can go and hang out for a while until I get..." the older boy froze, when Ryoma placed a hand over his mouth, shushing him.

Golden cat like eyes glared at the team in front of him, "They're talking about me." he whispered, causing Akaya to widen his eyes as he turned towards the group, allowing Ryoma to drag him towards the darken corner where they would be able to see and hear Seigaku but they wouldn't be able to see them in turn.

"I can't believe he actually did it. Nice call in getting that brat to play against Yukimura, Tezuka, genius. How did you know he'd be able to pull it off?" Oishi questioned, a smirk tilting his lips. "I mean, not many people could defeat the 'Child of God', not even you. so you had to have confidence in that kid?" Despite pretending to be the 'mother' of the team, Oishi was far from motherly and it hurt to pretend otherwise.

Tezuka shrugged his shoulder, "With his attitude, I was positive he wouldn't be able to stomach a lost, especially not when he'll be letting his team down."

A snort was issued, "Yeah." Fuji chuckled, a sadistic sound that caused many to shiver, "It's too bad that we won't be able to hurt the little bastard though." the tensai crossed his arms, "I can't believe he actually thought we cared about him, well at least one good thing happened with him joining our team."

"Yeah! We're finally the champions, and to think, all we had to do was suck up to a brat, pretend to be all nice and shit." Green eyes turned and glanced at the captain, "Can we kick him off the team, tell him that he needs to focus on the US Open or something. I don't want him on the team anymore, it was hard enough not to strangle the interloper when we needed him, It'll be impossible to stop now that we don't need him."

Tezuka smirked, uncharacteristically, "We can get rid off him as soon as possible. We don't really need him now that we hold the National title. I can't believe how foolishly naive he could be, and all I had to do was spit out some touching crap that Yamato use to preach, 'Be Seigaku pillar of support.'" Fuji and Oishi chuckled at the thought of their previous captain, "As if."

"He did well choosing you as the captain." Fuji teased, "If only he knew how manipulating you could be and the real reason for you being injured by that senpai was due to your taunting of the poor guy." the tensai snickered.

Oishi smirked, "Foolish move indeed, but that's how we wanted it." green eyes glanced towards his partner, a hint of worry entered his eyes when he saw the guilty, regretful and remorseful expression gracing his partners face, but before he could voice his concern for the younger male, he turned his attention towards Momo who asked him something.

Off to the side, four people shared a look. At first they had all been in it to win it and using a kid they didn't know was alright but the more time they spent with Ryoma, the more they started to have real feelings for the kid and it hurt Eiji to realize that after tomorrow, he'd never get to hang out with the small boy.

Kaidoh hissed and Taka chewed on his bottom lip. Inui scribbled into his notebook, glasses glinting, but they didn't dare intrude in the conversation, after all, they had been apart of the scheme from the start. They dreaded to think what would happen if their coach heard what they'd been doing. They were sure the punishment she'd come up with would be a thousand times worse than drinking Inui juice.

Having heard enough, Kirihara wrapped an arm around the trembling shoulder beneath his arm and pulled the boy away. The poor kid didn't need to hear anymore of his _team_, his _friends_ badmouthing him. "Come on Echizen, I can always get my bag later, I'm sure it'll still be there tomorrow. I'll just have Sanada or Yukimura accompany me."

Hearing footsteps Yukimura and Sanada glanced at the younger boys, the former with a smile about to ask something, but the smile was wiped off almost immediately at the sight of Seigaku's first year, "What happened?" he questioned, Sanada's frowned looked allot worse then his usual ones.

Kirihara's eyes narrowed, "Seigaku is a bunch of bastards. We heard them talking." green eyes glanced at the younger boy, "They were using him from the start. They saw his potential and used him to win the Nationals. We heard them saying how they'll drop him since his no longer needed." Yukimura and Sanada stared shock at that.

Ryoma bit his bottom lip to stop the cry that wanted to escape his throat. He thought he'd finally found real friends, but it was all a lie, he should have stayed in America, gone to the prestigious academy his cousin attended and joined their tennis team. "I need to get home now." he whispered, lowering his head at the three. "I'll see you later." with that said, boy wonder took off and the other three didn't have the heart to stop him.

"They're going to pay for hurting that chibi." Kirihara hissed. He had become quite fond of the kid since the goodwill games. He was beyond grateful that Ryoma had given him a chance to prove to the others that he had changed from who he had been to who he could become in the future. Yukimura and Sanada couldn't help but agree with their baby's statement, the former wrapped his arms around Kirihara and pulled him towards the exit. They had to leave before Seigaku arrived, there was no way he could assure their survival should he see them anytime soon.

Ryoma ran, angrily swapping at his eyes, golden orbs flared, he would make them pay for this. No one made a fool out of Echizen Ryoma and got away with it. "Oyaji, call Naru-chan, tell him I'm going home and that I have some stuff I need to talk to him about."

Nanjiroh blinked and glanced at his son, "What happened?" Ryoma took a deep breath and told his father what he had heard. Scowling, the former samurai stood up and paced the floor, "Those ungrateful shits, how dare they use you like that! I have half a mind to call that old hag and rant at her." he turned and glance at his son, "Go get packed up, I'll call Naru-chan and tell him what happened as well as notifying Ryuuzaki-sensei about your transfer and how it was a last minute emergency dealing with a family member that ought to keep those lying idiots away."

Ryoma nodded his head and stood up, "Thanks oyaji." he whispered before making his way towards the stairs. "Is Ryoga still there?"

"The last I heard, no." he replied shaking his head.

With a nod, Ryoma ascended the stairs and headed towards his room to pack up his needed belongings. It would be a few years before he makes his return and by then he would be strong enough to make them pay for hurting him. "Your going to regret ever messing with me."

* * *

_Tsuzuku  
_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_ I hope the first chapter was to your liking. __Again, for those who don't read Author notes or summaries, this is and will be, a crossover with Naruto.  
_

_Also, Happy Birthday Echizen Ryoma! and whoever else is celebrating it today. I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas! and A Happy New Years!  
_

_Tenma  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: **__I've been reading allot of different version of Seigaku betrays Ryoma and despite all my love for Seigaku, I decided I wanted to try my hand in writing something like it, though I doubt I'd be able to turn the entire team against Ryoma.  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or Naruto, though I own the plot, my OC's and anything else that isn't cannon and that's about it.  
_

_**Pairing: **ItaNaru, ?/Ryoma ... I'm not sure who I'll have with Ryoma, could be someone from Rikkaidai, (Yukimura, Marui or Niou) Hyotei, (Oshitari, Ohtori or Jiroh) someone from Naruto, or even someone completely different. I have someone in mind, but I have yet to find a way to bring him into the story, so until I do, he'll remain a mystery, and yes this guy is cannon.  
_

* * *

_**Several days later**__  
-At Herrington Heights Academy-  
_

Herrington Heights Academy was a school for the wealthy as evident by the mere sight of the building. Behind the school was a forest. The trees grew tall which hid Herrington Heights infamous training center, which in all actuality, resembled a huge skyscraper, with more floors then anyone would bother counting. The upper levels were reserved for each member of the tennis team and since Herrington Heights had two full teams, all sixteen members stayed at the center, which was more like a dorm then anything else. There was a game floor, a library, a science lab for experimental purposes. The first level was reserved as the cafeteria area with the kitchen and dining room.

The actual training facility is kept underground and away from prying eyes, especially during school tours, or when fan girls, or fan boys, decide to stalk them. It wouldn't do for their secrets to be exposed, you never know whose a spy and you can never be to careful as it is.

Adjusting his bags, Ryoma stared at the building in front of him. It was good to be home. Entering the building, he heard several voices and couldn't help the small smile that twisted his lips. He hadn't realized it until this moment, but he really did miss being here. Before Samurai junior could figure out what he wanted to do, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulder, "Ryo-chan."

Golden eyes softened as he glanced at the person hugging him. "Hey Naru-chan." he returned the greeting, placing his bags on the ground, he returned the embrace, "I've missed you." The blond tightened his hold and returned the sentiments. "So I guess I should tell you and the others about my impromptu return especially since there was no prior warning."

"Only if you're ready to talk about it." Naruto replied, releasing the slightly younger boy, taking a step back, "When Nan-ji-chan called and told me you were taking the next available flight here, I didn't know how to react, I mean you're usually very impulsive, especially the way you just picked up and left when the US open finished, I mean really you didn't even say bye." Blue eyes mocked glared, "Ryoga, Kevin and I spent half the day running around New York trying to find you and it wasn't until Nan-ji-chan called that we found out you returned to Japan to help your team win the Nationals."

Eyes darkened at the mention of those traitors, "Yeah, the worst mistake I've ever made. I should've stayed in America instead of going back there to help a bunch of back stabbing bastards." at that comment, Naruto frowned, while the others who had gathered began questioning Ryoma about what he meant. "They'd been using me." Catlike eyes lit up in false amusement, "From the beginning, I was nothing but a tool to them. They pretended to like me; acted like they were my friends, but in reality the only reason they kept me around was to help further their own goal of reaching the Nationals..." he would have continued had Naruto not closed the distance between them and brought the younger boy into his arms, hushing him.

"You don't have to say anymore Ryoma, we get it." Naruto gnawed on his bottom lip, he could tell his cousin was really hurt by this, after all Seigaku had been his first real friends aside from himself and Kevin. "So what do you want to do now, Ryo-chan? Whatever it is, we'll be behind you s hundred percent, you know that don't you?"

Ryoma nodded his head, pulling away from the blond. "I want revenge. I'm going to make them regret ever betraying me the way they did." Naruto smiled at the thought. Though he didn't approve of revenge and getting even, because that path will only bring about a never ending cycle of revenge and avenge, but in this case, he'll make an exception. No one could just hurt his cousin and expect no retribution for their actions.

Smiling at the slightly younger boy, Naruto wrapped his arms around Ryoma once more, "The revenge is yours Ryoma, we won't interfere unless you want us to, but know we'll always be here to help you." the blond whispered, "I'll get into contact with Kevin and Ryoga to let them know they need to return immediately."

Nodding his head, Ryoma stood up, grabbed his bag and left towards his floor. It had been a long day and he was really tired.

* * *

_**With**** Naruto  
**-A little while later-_

He tried to remain calm about this, really he did, but Ryoma wasn't just his childhood best friend he was also his cousin from his mother's side and being as close as they were since birth, he knew how hard it was for Ryoma to open up to other people, so throughout all their younger years, the friends Ryoma obtained was through the blond, and when he left the states to attend his father's Alma matter, he had been really worried for the younger boy, but when Nanjiroh called him and told him Ryoma was doing alright, that he even made friends of his own, he had been ecstatic and it put to rest allot of his apprehensions, but now...

Pacing the length of the floorboard, Naruto ran a hand through his blond hair, an agitated expression marring his expression. "I can't believe them! How dare they treat my cousin like that! They obviously have no idea who they're messing with!" A pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around a slim waist, silencing the blonds angry rants. Blue eyes turned, connecting with a pair of ebony that glinted crimson against the lighting. "Itachi?"

"Hush now darling, don't stress yourself out, your cousin is strong, he'll be just fine and when he returns to Japan to confront those that wronged him." A derisive smirk formed on his lips, iridescent eyes glanced towards the speaker, within those ever changing orbs, Itachi couldn't help the smile that curved his lips, bringing a hand forward, he caressed the younger boys cheeks, "I would hate to be in his former teammates position." Naruto bit his bottom lip, eyes glance towards the closed door before he gave a nod, "Besides he has you, and everyone here knows never to mess with someone you care about or else they'll awake a sleeping dragon, or in your case, a cornered fox."

"Your right, Ryoma is strong and I know he'll be alright, but he's two months younger then me, so it's only natural that I worry about him."

Itachi chuckled, "Like how Sasuke worries about you, ne." Naruto rolled his eyes at the mention of his best friend. Sasuke had a habit of being way overprotective, even more so then his father, older brother and his boyfriend put together, which was quite hilarious when other people made comments about his boyfriend being very caring, only to find out that the only relationship they had were that of best friends.

"Yeah, whatever. I should call Ryoga and Kevin to let them know I've found a captain for their team." Leaning against Itachi's chest, Naruto glanced at Ryoma's closed door with a small frown, before it vanished, "I love that Ryoma is back, I just hate the circumstance that brought him home, but it works out well. I wonder how he'll react when I tell him he's going to be captain to Herrington Heights _Kichōna hōseki_ team" Itachi hummed against the blonds neck, "He'll lead them well and with Kevin as his vice captain and Ryoga managing them, they'll do just fine."

Itachi nodded, "Of course he will." Wrapping an arm around the blond, he pulled the younger away from the door, "You should let Ryoma rest for now, he's going to have a long day tomorrow, besides now will be a good idea to call Ryoga and let him know you've got a captain for _Kichōna hōseki_ and that they need to come to the center as soon as they are able to meet him. We'll leave out who it is as a surprise for both Kevin and Ryoga." With a pout, Naruto allowed himself to be pulled away from his cousin's door.

**-_Inside Ryoma's room-_**

Shaking his head, Samurai junior couldn't help the smile that graced his lips at the sound of his cousin's voice. The two had been close since childhood, Nanjiroh and Kushina having been cousin's, and continued to be each others best friend even when Ryoma had gone off to Japan to attend Seishun Gakuen. "Don't worry Naru-chan, everything will be fine as long as you're there with me." Lying down, golden eyes shifted towards the side, "No one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it."

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_*****__Kichōna hōseki __- Precious Jewels, the name of this team will make sense in later chapters and those familiar with Naruto will know the reason for their teams name as well. _  


___**Information: Herrington Heights Academy (My creation) is a fictional school located within New York, in the city called Konoha (Naruto fans should know this name) where only the members of wealthy families attend, or even those who got in due to scholarships. Due to funds and the size of the school, H.H.A could afford to have two tennis teams active at the same time, though the second team never joined any tournaments or competition because they lack one member but _with Ryoma's arrival, the second team, _Kichōna hōseki_, will now be able to join their companions in the tournaments. **  


_Next chapter will be a three year time skip and H.H.A tennis teams are going to Japan for a tournament being held their. And yes, H.H.A has two full tennis teams, the first is led by Uchiha Itachi and the second will be led by Echizen Ryoma, and most of the members on his team will be cannon POT except for three which will be my OC's, while the first team will be cannon Naruto characters.  
_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hate to do this, but because there has been a lack of feedback, I won't update the next chapter until I get a descent amount of reviews. usually I wouldn't care because I did get at least a fair share of them, but lately I haven't and it's been kind of a let down and it doesn't make me want to update at all. I like reading what you think about the story and any comments, questions and concerns you may have.  
_

_Last thing, HAPPY NEW YEARS MINNA-SAN, Well, Happy early New Years I should say, ne. Take care and See ya next update!  
_

_Tenma  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: **__I've been reading allot of different version of Seigaku betrays Ryoma and despite all my love for Seigaku, I decided I wanted to try my hand in writing something like it, though I doubt I'd be able to turn the entire team against Ryoma.  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or Naruto, though I own the plot, my OC's and anything else that isn't cannon and that's about it.  
_

_**Pairing: **ItaNaru, ?/Ryoma ... I'm not sure who I'll have with Ryoma, could be someone from Rikkaidai, (Yukimura, Marui or Niou) Hyotei, (Oshitari, Ohtori or Jiroh) someone from Naruto, or even someone completely different. I have someone in mind, but I have yet to find a way to bring him into the story, so until I do, he'll remain a mystery, and yes this guy is cannon.  
_

* * *

**_Three years later  
_**_-In Japan-  
_

A training camp was being held and no one knew the reason for it, not even the captains were told. All anyone knew was that seven of Japans top tennis teams were chosen to compete in it, and the winners would form a team, much like the goodwill games, three years prior. Entering the camp, each of the players were ushered towards the meeting place where each of the coaches were waiting.

First to enter was Rikkaidai, National champions for the High School division - two years running, everyone thought it would be a repeat of their middle school years and were just waiting for Seigaku's baby to return and dominate like he had in the past.

Next came Hyotei, led by the flamboyant Atobe heir. Behind them came Seigaku and Shitenhouji, following them were St. Rudolph, led by Mizuki Hajime, who was twirling his hair and smirking at nothing in particular. Bringing up the back was Yamabuki and Jyousei Shounan.

As they came to stand before the coaches, Rikkai made sure to be as far away as they possibly could from Seigaku, but it didn't seem to work for Seigaku decided to make their group right across from them, much to Rikkai's baby displeasure.

Kirihara crossed his arms as he glared at the school in front of him, "Mura-buchou can we go somewhere else, I don't like standing here, especially with _them_." The baby of Rikkai stuck out his bottom lip, nearly pouting while the blue haired captain smiled, patting the boys unruly hair.

"We have to remain here for a while Akaya-chan." Yukimura stated, soothing, blue eyes narrowed at Seigaku briefly before he turned away from them. the rest of the team, besides Yanagi, Jackal and Sanada found it hard not to scream at the seemingly calm group. When they heard what happened from Akaya, they had been rightly upset by their treatment. "Just a bit longer."

The regulars of Seigaku were confused at the treatment Rikkai had been giving them ever since the National Championships three years ago. At first they assumed they were just bitter at losing the National title, but that was dismissed, after all, who could hold a grudge for something so minor, for three years, no, they figured some thing else had happened to cause Rikkai to hate them, but for the life of them they didn't know what happened.

"I wonder what their problem is, I do." Momo murmured catching the sneer Kirihara had sent at them, "You'd think they'd be over what happened three years ago by now, beside they hold the National title once more for two consecutive years already, this year will make it three, so I don't get it. I don't."

Kaidoh hissed, turning his head away, not bothering to say anything. For three years already there had been a rift between the team, four against four, those who didn't care about Ryoma and those who did. When word reached them that Ryoma left Japan for America due to a family emergency the group had practically cheered and celebrated that they got rid of the _'baggage'_ without having to raise a finger.

Kaidoh, Inui, Taka and Eiji begged a differ, they knew something had happened and the only thing Inui could gather was that Ryoma and the three Rikkai members that he left with that day had heard what had been said, which would explain Ryoma's disappearance and Rikkai's hatred for their team. Beside all that the teams dynamics, which had once been the envy of all the schools were nearly null and void. The golden pair hardly worked well together anymore, Eiji couldn't forgive Oishi for his reaction towards the one he considered a younger brother, so the only real double pair they still had was Kaidoh and Inui, which severely weakened their team overall.

"It's nice to see so many bright faces here." Kanda-sensei, Hyotei's coach, stated with a small smile, "Now I know majority of you might be wondering why you are here or what this training camp is for." Nods and voiced agreements met that statement, which caused Kanda to raise a hand in order to silence the noise, "As I'm sure you've already figured it out, but this camp will work just like the senbatsu camp allot of you participated in three years ago." Murmurs spread like wild fire which was silence once more, "All of us, as in the coaches, spoke with the Elite tennis team in America, and after several days of discussion and pleading on our part we finally got the okay from the managers to hold a tournament." Unseen by everyone else, shared looks were passed between each Rikkai member.

Kousuke, the coach for Yamabuki, nodded his head, "Some of you, if not most of you, might have heard of them, be on television or magazine or maybe even in passing, but the team we talked with is the prestigious school for the wealthy in America. It's said that the students that attend the school are from families such as the Atobe's, but there is something else that makes this school so popular."

"Their schools tennis team." Yanagi called out, "And I can guarantee, the school all of you spoke to is none other than Herrington Heights Academy. They have two elite tennis teams, that switch off which days they play. It's like first string and second string and they are led by two different captains." the data man of Rikkai stated while the rest of the Rikkai team nodded their heads in amusement at the shock looks being displayed.

Atobe blinked, "Herrington Heights Academy, they hold the number one position for High school tennis, not to mention the people who attend that school can rival those from Hyotei." The rich master nodded his head, it made sense especially after what the Yamabuki coach had said about it. Placing a hand on his face, in his infamous 'insight' pose, the Atobe heir smirked, "Ore-sama believes this will be quite interesting."

"Herrington Heights has two tennis teams?" someone questioned.

Hatsuharu, coach for Seigaku, nodded his head, "They have two teams both equally strong but led by different people as Yanagi-san stated already. The first team are called ANBU, which is actually an acronym for _**An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai_, each of these members are hidden behind a specific animal mask and addressed by that animal name. For instance, the captain of the team is Crow, his vice captain is Fox, the others you'll meet when they arrive."

Akazu, coach for Rikkaidai, smiled, "The second team are called, _Kichōna hōseki, _and like their companions they wear mask as well, the only difference is they don't conceal their faces with an animal mask, instead each of the forehead, the mask that is, has a specific gem embedded and thus that is their nickname, for instance, the captain is named Cat's eye Aquamarine, cat's eye for short, his vice captain is Star Sapphire, nicknamed star or sapphire or even double S, and again you'll learn about the others when they arrive."

Kanda grinned, "When we met these guys, we could tell they would be some thing special, and, they are. You'll notice when you meet that each of them are very close, especially the vice captain of ANBU and the captain of Kichōna hōseki, the members are particularly protective of those two, so I'd watch my step around those two if I were you. Aside from that, each member of ANBU wears a necklace depicting a certain jewel while Kichōna hōseki bore animal pendant necklaces around their necks showing their closeness and the school they represent, so I want you all to be mature when you meet these people."

"When will they be here?" Mizuki called out.

The coaches glanced at each other, "Well, they should be here by the end of the month, so the tournament to determine the sixteen players who'll be matched up against the Herrington Heights tennis team will begin tomorrow, eat dinner and get some rest, you've got long week ahead of you." Taking that as a dismissal, the teams all broke off and headed towards the canteen.

"I can't wait to see the little brat again, you think he'll finally take that revenge he's been waiting for." Kirihara whispered. "Ryoga says his brother is quire excited to get his just desserts." the baby of Rikkaidai smirked at the thought of meeting up with his best friend and his boyfriend. It was going to be a great reunion especially seeing Seigaki's face upon hearing the news of just who is the captain of one of the tennis team.

Yukimura smiled, he couldn't agree with Kirihara more. It had been a long time since they'd visit the center. When they had first gotten the invitation, they were going to turn it down, after all they didn't necessarily have the kind of money to just buy a flight to America, pay for food and board, for however long they'd be staying there, but upon finishing the letter, they were surprise to discover that the trip was paid in full already, which meant the flight to get them to and from America, where they'd be staying had been taken care of along with the food they'll be consuming, with the teams generosity how could they have possibly pass up the chance to train with an elite school who were making it big. The answer; they couldn't.

It had been a big shock to them when they found out just who had been the captain of Herrington Heights Academy tennis teams 'Precious jewels' and that his cousin was not only the vice captain to Herrington Heights Academy tennis teams 'ANBU' but had also been the one to provided his private plane for their usage.

The first thing they found out was that Naruto was allot different from Ryoma, not in a bad way, he got along well with Kirihara, Niou and Marui, the four often caused trouble when they weren't training, suffice to say that when Rikkai left at the end of the month, they left knowing they made new friends and for Kirihara, he got himself a boyfriend.

"I can't wait to see their faces!" Marui murmured, popping his gum, "They deserve it for everything they put that poor brat through, but maybe we should tell him that four of his former team members didn't have anything to do with anything."

Jackal gave a nod of his head, "Hm, I think they deserve a bit of happiness." he glanced at the four, "I never thought I'd say this, but I prefer seeing the bouncy, too happy redhead as opposed to the person he has become." moving his gaze towards the other three, he shook his head, "Kawamura isn't shy, even without his racket. Inui, though still takes his notes, barely threatens blackmail and Kaidoh is hardly, outwardly that is, scary anymore."

Yagyuu pushed his glasses up higher, "And Tezuka barely plays them, I guess that's he's way of punishing them. The only reason he plays Inui and Kaidoh so often is because they are the only double team they have now since Kikumaru refuse to work with Oishi and if force, he won't do anything."

Niou nodded his head, "And Kawamura and Kikumaru are only rotated into the game against teams like Shitenhouji and Hyotei, perhaps even Yamabuki, but that's about it, unless the coach intervenes, though he's completely clueless about the treatment four of his players are given, puri."

Sanada crossed his arms and stared at Seigaku, he couldn't believe how badly those four had played everyone. To everyone Tezuka was a levelheaded, firm but fair captain, Oishi was the kindhearted motherly vice captain, who overreacted over the smallest thing in regards to his teammates, Momo was the goofy, fun-loving rascal while Fuji is more believable being the sadist that he is. "They've perfected their mask. It's going to take something major to rattle them."

"Like Ryoma's return." Yukimura whispered. earning various nods.

_**One week later  
with Herrington Heights Academy  
tennis team**_  
**-**_Narita Internation airport=_

"Hot!" Naruto fanned himself, slumping against Itachi with a groan. He wasn't the only one complaining about the heat. "Whose picking us up? I bet it's that lazy coach of ours, I swear he really needs to learn how to be on time."

Sasuke furrowed his brows, "The day that lazy pervert is on time, for anything, is the day pigs fly and hell freezes over." the youngest Uchiha retorted, raising his hand in order to block out the sun.

"I resent that statement Sasuke! I have a good excuse, you see, I accidentally hit this woman who was crossing the road while the hand was flashing, so I had to rush her to the hospital for intensive care. After I left the hospital, I nearly got into another accident when a black cat ran across the street, and as they say, black cats are bad luck so I had to turn the bus around and take the long route to get here."

The group of sixteen turned and glared at the speaker, "Your such a liar Kakashi-sensei, have you no shame!" several voices rang out in unison.

"Let's go, we're already running late. The drive to the camp is two hours, so get your bags and let's get to the bus." the silver headed male stated, gaining several glares and curses as the teens did as asked.

* * *

_-Two hours later- _

"Alright, I've requested a private room for all of you, so you can have your privacy and walk around without your mask while your inside the building." Kakashi motioned towards a fairly size building, it appeared to be about two levels. "You might have to double up, I'm sure it won't be too much of a bother." The ANBU coach smiled beneath his clothed mask, "Nine rooms, so each of you find a roommate, each room comes with a bathroom. All the rooms are upstairs, downstairs has the television along with the kitchen, just encase you'd prefer handing out here instead."

The group nodded their heads, "Thank you Kakashi-sensei, this almost makes up for you being late to pick up up." Naruto stated, wrapping an arm around Ryoma's shoulder, "Anyways when are we suppose to meet with the Japanese tennis team?"

"During dinner, so in five hours." Kakashi stated, taking out an orange book and began reading it, "Until then you can do what you want. Unpack your bags, explore the place, if you do that make sure you have your mask on and don't be seen, in fact I'd prefer you not exploring until after your introduced, so the only things you can do until it's time to leave is unpack your stuff, watch Television, take a nap or some thing. I don't care what you do, really, just leave me to my reading."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "When is Ryoga going to come, or is he already here?"

"He'll be here later tonight." Kakashi replied without moving his face from the book he was currently reading. 'Icha Icha Paradisu: Special yaoi edition'. "Shoo shoo kiddies and let me read in peace." Rolling their eyes, the teens walked away, each pairing up and picking out their room.

* * *

_Tsuzuku _

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_Sorry for the delay, works got me busy, I work ten hour shifts on the weekdays, nine on the weekends, one day off and I'm too tired to do anything else, but read or sleep while at home. But, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
_

_Tenma  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: **__I've been reading allot of different version of Seigaku betrays Ryoma and despite all my love for Seigaku, I decided I wanted to try my hand in writing something like it, though I doubt I'd be able to turn the entire team against Ryoma.  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or Naruto, though I own the plot, my OC's and anything else that isn't cannon and that's about it.  
_

_**Pairing: **ItaNaru, ?/Ryoma ... I'm not sure who I'll have with Ryoma, could be someone from Rikkaidai, (Yukimura, Marui or Niou) Hyotei, (Oshitari, Ohtori or Jiroh) someone from Naruto, or even someone completely different. I have someone in mind, but I have yet to find a way to bring him into the story, so until I do, he'll remain a mystery, and yes this guy is cannon.  
_

* * *

_***That Night***_  
_-At the canteen-  
_

Kanda cleared his throat, glancing around the room, "I have news for all of you." At the sound of the man's voice, everyone glanced towards the front of the room where all the coaches stood. "Your opponents from Herrington Heights Academy arrived earlier today, and they'll be joining us for dinner. They're going to be here any minute, led by their coaches, so..." before the Hyotei coach could continue, the doors opened allowing the HHA students entrance.

The first to enter was Team ANBU led by Hatake Kakashi. They walked single file across the floor, before pivoting on their feet, military style, with the captain and vice captain standing in front of their team. The _Kichōna hōseki_ followed moments later, led by their manager, Echizen Ryoga. They stood beside the other team with the captain and vice captain taking the front, both Kakashi and Ryoga retreated towards the other coaches.

Everyone, sans Rikkaidai, were shock by the teams appearance. The team nicknamed ANBU were dressed in black pants, gray vest and black boots. While _Kichōna hōseki_ wore gray pants and black vest. The porcelain mask they bore shone ominously beneath the lights, especially the ANBU's.

"Hello." The tone was cheerful with a hint of ice. Glancing towards the speaker, they blinked at the image of a snarling fox, "I'm the vice captain of Herrington Heights Academy's tennis team, ANBU, and I'm pleased to be here." he pointed towards the  
one standing beside him, "As I'm sure most of you have deducted, but this is team ANBU's captain." Everyone glanced at the captain and recoiled in surprise at the sight of a grinning crow. Seeing the reaction, Fox crossed his arms, "Why is everyone always scared of a grinning crow then a snarling fox."

A snicker was issued from behind, "You're just not terrifying enough." Naruto turned and scowled at the one wearing a sneering wolf mask, "Admit it already Kit, you're a little girl in comparison to Karasu." Sasuke (Wolf) was elbowed harshly in the side by two people; the first being concealed behind a rabbit mask and the second was hidden by a Hawk. "Ouch."

"Watch how you speak to Kitsune-sama, Ookami-teme." Neji (Hawk) replied, his sneer being hidden from view. He hated when anyone teased the blond. Naruto was a younger brother to him, and as the older he was quite protective over him. Sasuke scowled but didn't bother to retort.

Itachi patted Naruto's arm, smile concealed as he moved towards the front, the blond falling into step behind him. "ANBU's captain, Karasu!"

"ANBU's vice captain, Kitsune!"

Wolf and Rabbit took a small step forward, "Ookami and Usagi. We're ANBU's double one pair." Haku stated as Dog and Beetle moved to join the other two. "ANBU's double two. I'm Inu and that's Kabutomushi." The last two of ANBU moved to join their companions, "He is Shika and I'm Taka, we play singles three and two, respectively, though we alternate when the situation requires it."

"And my name is Hatake Kakashi, I'm ANBU's coach."

Everyone stared at Herrington Heights ANBU team in awe. Most of them were impressed, while those from Rikkaidai smiled in amusement. They couldn't wait till everything unfolded

Ryoma stepped forward with Kevin on his heels. "I'm Cats eye Apatite, most just call me Cats eye though." he glanced towards his vice captain, who grinned behind the mask he wore, "I'm the vice captain, names Star Sapphire, fans call me Star, Sapphire or even Double S."

"We're Kichōna hōseki's double one's team, I'm Tourmaline and that's my partner, Snowflake Obsidian. Fans call him Snow or even Obsidian." Another pair stepped forward, "And we're Kichōna hōseki's double two, my name's Lepidolite, often called Lepi and he's my partner, Sodalite." The last two stepped forward, "I'm singles two, Smithsonite, shortened to Smith and that's single's three Pyrope Garnet, usually referred to as PG."

Ryoga smiled, "And I'm Echizen Ryoga. Kichōna hōseki's coach. In a few days another will be showing up, he's Kichōna hōseki's trainer, and is pretty close to the captain, so I'll advice you watch how you speak to either one in the others presence."

Naruto turned, "What do you mean by that Ryoga? They better watch how they speak to Cats eye no matter what. I won't hesitate to maim anyone who even looks at him the wrong way, much less utter a cruel word against him." Itachi wrapped an arm around the younger, holding him back from doing anything too drastic.

"Of course, of course." Ryoga waved his hand, a smirk on his face. "I relent, the team is protective over both Cats eye and Kitsune, so I'd watch how you speak to either of them." As if to back the claim, the group nodded, voiced their agreement or grunted, though you could tell they cared by the dark aura that practically swam around their bodies.

Rolling their eyes, which went unnoticed, both Naruto and Ryoma turned, "We're leaving now." the blond stated, his eyes glanced towards the Rikkaidai team, who got the hint. "We'll see you all tomorrow. Have a good night." with that said, the cousins led their team from the room. A few moments later, the Rikkai team slipped out, which went unnoticed by everyone.

* * *

_ANBU: Itachi (Crow) (Necklace: Sphalerite)  
_

_ Naruto (Fox) (Necklace: Spessartite Garnet)  
_

_ Sasuke (Wolf) __(Necklace: Pletersite)_  


_ Haku (Rabbit) __(Necklace: Tanzanite)_  


_ Kiba (Dog) __(Necklace: Smoky Quarts)_  


_ Shino (Beetle) __(Necklace: Seraphinite) _  


_ Neji (Hawk) __(Necklace: Moonstone)_  


_ Shika (Deer) __(Necklace: Goshenite)  
_

_Coach: Hatake Kakashi_

_Kichōna hōseki: Ryoma (Cat's eye Apatite: Cat's eye) __(Necklace: Panther)_  


_ Kevin (Star Sapphire: Star, Sapphire, Double S) __(Necklace: Cougar )_  


_ Billy (Smithsonite) __(Necklace: Tiger)_  


_Terry (__________Tourmaline) __(Necklace: Butterfly)_

_ Tom (Snowflake Obsidian____________) __(Necklace: Lion)_

_Alexander (Pyrope Garnet)________________(Necklace: Hummingbird)_  


_ Elliot (Sodalite____________) __(Necklace: Wolverine)_

_Chroma (Lepidolite________________) __(Necklace: Lynx)_

* * *

_This chapter is short, but the next one, I'll try to make it longer, but with how busy I am these days, the best I can give you guys what I have the time to write up. I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review, so thanks, your encouragement makes me want to keep writing despite having no time to do so.  
_

_ The pairings are already decided, and you'll find out who it is in the next chapter. You're welcome to take a guess, if you want, but the person I'm pairing Ryoma up with is going to be permanent. so I hope you'll still read when you find out who this lucky guy is. _

_Tenma_


End file.
